


Home Stretch

by Cerdic519



Series: A Cat's Tale [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, Nudity, Omega Castiel, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnancy, Self-Esteem Issues, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The second part of the pregnancy, and Castiel has a 'demanding' phase. Dean has to lie back and take it like a man, while curiosity does no good to the cat. Brothers are bothersome, tears flow, and some things end up being banned. Oh, and there's a baby.





	1. April 1st-12th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ygern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygern/gifts), [Andi4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andi4/gifts), [unexpecteddreamz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpecteddreamz/gifts).



April 1st

This was, I knew, the day when humans were wont to play tricks on each other. The fact that my master's brother lived next door and had a reputation for doing this had not escaped my attention, and I really hoped he would not be dumb enough to try anything on my pregnant master. It would surely end badly.

I had asked Ace about the next stage of my master's pregnancy, and to my surprise he had hesitated.

“It's different for some omegas”, he said. “My poor omega master went straight to the tearful stage, which was heart-rending – his poor alpha didn't know what to do for the best – but I've heard that some omegas go through an intermediate stage for a few days.”

“What is it?” I asked.

He told me.

+~+~+

Everything had seemed quiet enough at the house, so I went off for a look round the neighborhood. I was more than alarmed to find, when I got back, that there was an ambulance parked outside my house, and someone was being carried out to it. Though not as worried as my master's alpha, who swept onto the drive with a squeal of brakes and raced over to the figure on the stretcher. I suppose I was lucky; my excellent sense of smell told me that there was no danger well before the alpha realized it. He drew back in disgust.

“Gabriel!”

“Your mate booby-trapped the garage!” my master's brother moaned. “I knew I shouldn't have crossed him.”

Dean sniggered. 

“Don't laugh!” Gabriel moaned. “You're in the shit too!”

The men carried him inside the ambulance, and Dean started away up the path, only for the door to fly open. My master was stood there, and the look on his face - well, I was behind the bench almost before thinking.

“Get inside!” my master roared.

Ah yes, possible stage five. Aggression.

+~+~+

April 6th

I had not been up to the messy neen for some time – my sensitive nose and the lack of air flow up there made it an unpleasant experience – but after six days, I was getting concerned. My master came down regular as clockwork to change my water and feed me, but his biology was so out of kilter that he only managed brief pats and cuddles before returning to his eyrie, from where I heard the sort of noises that no animal should be subjected to. My master was six months in; surely his size was making such activities difficult, or at least tiring?

Unfortunately – very, very unfortunately – my curiosity got the better of me. The alpha had once quipped that curiosity killed the cat; well, it didn't kill me, but.... euw!

After a rushed preparation of my dinner in which I lost nearly half a bowlful of water when my master slapped it down before dashing back for the inevitable, I decided to see what was happening. I followed my master quietly back to the messy neen, where the alpha was snoring gracelessly while my master used the small bathroom that was up there. He emerged looking... eager.

“Oh, Dean?”

There was whining from the bed, but the alpha dutifully threw the covers off. To my shock he actually had a claiming-bite on his neck, and one... um, lower down. Then the alpha raised his legs.... oh my God, did that mean my master was actually going to.....

I jumped clean off the messy neen, landed on all fours and was out through the cat flap before the first yelp.

+~+~+

April 10th

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!”

I did not snigger as the alpha descended from the messy neen and limped into the kitchen. At least, what was left of the alpha; Ace had underestimated the aggression phase and thought it would last less than a week. Nine days after it had started, this was the result.

“Ow! Ow! Ow!”

The alpha limped into the kitchen, and I noted that he had a bright pink cushion from the couch with him. He placed it carefully on the chair, and lowered himself onto it.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow..... aaaaaah!”

I made sure he could see me, and snickered at him. He glared at me. This was fun!

It got even better, as at that precise moment the doorbell rang. The alpha looked horrified. It was at least fifteen steps to that door.

“It's open!” my master called. “I'll be down in a minute.”

I scented it immediately. Alpha. In fact... oh shit, it was Ace's alpha master. My master's brother, Luke. This would not end well.

Dean looked up at the tall, muscular blond alpha came into the kitchen. Normally an alpha going anywhere near a bonded omega with the latter's alpha present – well, you would need several buckets to clear up the blood. 

“I'm Luke”, the newcomer said, and I noted that, rather curiously, he moved round to stand by the back door. “I've come to see....”

“Luke?”

My master stood in the doorway. It was, I suppose, always a bit funny that while Dean looked a complete wreck after sex, my master just had some untidy hair and looked quite ready to go again. Now, however, he was looking curiously across the room.

“What are you doing here?” my master asked. “I didn't hear your car.”

“I thought I'd come round to see how you're getting on”, Luke said. 

My master frowned.

“But you live six hours away”, he said.

I had a distinct feeling that, as humans say, the excrement was about to impact on the air extraction unit.

“We, uh, moved a bit closer”, Luke said. 

I suddenly realized why he was by the back door. He was actually afraid of his omega brother.

“How much closer?” my master growled.

“Six doors away?”

And that was the precise moment that my master moved onto the next stage of his pregnancy – tears. His lower lip quivered in a way that boded ill for just about everyone, and he broke down in tears. Dean, doing the right thing for once, dragged himself up with just a few more 'ow's, and was holding him within the minute. The visitor looked extremely uncomfortable, and left almost at once.

+~+~+

April 12th

My master's new stage meant that he suddenly seemed to derive even greater comfort from holding me, so it was a couple of days before I was able to go round and see Ace. He was not happy.

“My poor alpha is very upset”, he said. “He meant well, but he's too protective at times. Especially over my master and his little brother.”

I wondered at the considerable age difference between my friend's masters. He explained.

“My alpha rescued my master from someone who was abusing him, making him work for nothing in a food-place”, he said. “How is your master?”

“Still very tearful”, I said. “He is upset at all the times he and Dean.... well, when he did... you know.”

“No”, Ace said innocently. “What?”

I swatted at him.


	2. April 13th-May 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bare facts..... and two people end up in hospital.

April 13th

My friend Ace had that horrible smug look on his face again. I swatted at him, but he dodged me.

“So?” I asked testily.

“The next stage is going to be interesting”, he said. “Especially for anyone who comes to the house.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You'll see!”

I didn't miss him the second time.

+~+~+

I arrived home to find that we had a visitor and, curiously, the house was shut up. Of course I could use the cat-door – I did not understand how, but my master had fitted some special thingy to my collar which triggered my door but kept other cats out – yet I could hear arguing as I nestled in the sunny patch on the porch, so decided to wait and hear them out.

“I'm not doing it, Cas!”

That was the alpha's voice, and I could picture two things. Him folding his arms with a determined pout, and my master bringing out the soulful look. Five, four, three, two, one....

“It's embarrassing!”

Yup, he was folding. I snickered.

“I find all my clothes too hot, Dean”, came my master's voice. “I need to be naked. Which means I need my alpha naked too.”

Even through the closed window, I could hear the alpha's suddenly increased breathing. At that same moment, a large car pulled up on the street and a familiar figure got out. I gulped. This was going to be interesting.

“I feel such a dick”, the alpha complained, and I could hear him disrobing.

“If you're good, then maybe”, my master said.

“Maybe what?” the alpha asked.

“Maybe I'll let you feel my dick”, my master said. “Or I'll feel yours.”

Their visitor was halfway up the path. I sat up, and watched, trying not to snigger as he reached the door and rang the doorbell.

“I'll get it”, the alpha sighed, and I could hear him moving across to the door. Nope, he hadn't remembered to put his clothes back on. He duly opened the door, and.....

“Aiieeee!”

I didn't know the alpha's brother could run that fast. Then again, I suppose for a human, seeing your brother naked as the day he was born..... ugh!

Yes, I _was_ behind the plant-pot. I had eyes, dammit!

+~+~+

April 16th

Ace had come round. Which was good. Unfortunately he had come round with his omega master, which was less good. At least both my master and his alpha had donned dressing-gowns. Despite this, the alpha still growled at Samandriel (weird name!), until my master whacked him.

“I am so sorry”, the visitor said. “I went to your old address to see you and met Luke there. One thing led to another and.... well, you know.”

“No”, the alpha growled. “What do we know?”

“Why did you not tell me Luke was moving so close to us?” my master asked.

“He was worried for you”, the visitor said. “He still is, especially with Gabriel next door. And with you pregnant, he worries even more.”

“You could have told me, Alfie”, my master said plaintively (I had no idea why he called him that, but I suppose it was at least shorter). “I don't bite.”

“I do!” the alpha grumbled. My master just looked at him, and he subsided.

“Impressive!” our visitor said. “You must teach me how to do that.”

“I shall write a book”, my master said airily. “How to ensure your alpha stays whipped.”

“Hey!” the alpha barked. Both omegas laughed.

+~+~+

April 23rd

Thankfully my master's general aversion to clothes (on both him and his alpha) was countered by his choosing to cover them both in a thin sheet when they were sat down in the main room. Even so, I kept mostly out of sight. People may think us cats aren't fussy, but a naked and exhausted alpha is a sight you does not wish to see any more than is absolutely necessary.

The two were sat watching some drivel on the TV when my master yawned.

“I need a bacon burger”, he said plaintively. "Deeeaaan!"

“You want me to make you one?” Dean asked. “We can hardly order takeout again.”

That was true. The local pizza place, in a piece of epic bad luck, had sent round an alpha delivery guy, who had actually somehow managed to miss the horny, naked alpha at the door and had sniffed towards the pregnant omega behind him. Still, the guy would be out of hospital in a week or so, even if I had had to leave the house whilst my master 'rewarded' his alpha. Honestly, these two!

I had wondered at the sheet, but at times like this I saw why. While the alpha headed to the kitchen to make food, my master pulled the sheet around him and sniffed it happily. Sap!

“Ketchup?” the alpha called through.

“Yes please”, my master answered. “I phoned Gabriel, and he promised to go shopping for more of that bacon I like.”

I listened as the alpha bustled around the kitchen.

“Dean, don't be rude.”

The alpha appeared in the doorway.

“How on earth did you hear me?” he demanded. “I barely said anything.”

“I could hear you thinking rude thoughts about my brother”, my master said. “This is a difficult time for everyone, family included.”

“Especially Sammy!” the alpha chortled. “He's threatening to disown me, especially after I told him that at least he hadn't seen me in panties.”

“We might have to fix that”, my master said.

The alpha was a bad influence on him, I thought.

+~+~+

May 3rd

“What comes next?” I asked Ace, as we patrolled the neighborhood. Gordon Walker's dog had chased after us, somehow forgetting that we were two on one, and had fled with its tail between its legs, so I was feeling rather pleased with myself.

“Two stages left”, my friend told me. “Your master is pretty level-headed, would you say?”

“Yes”, I said warily.

“Well, wave goodbye to that”, Ace said. “His emotions will be all over the place for the next few weeks. And God help his poor alpha!”

+~+~+

May 4th

I had wondered if Ace had been overstating it, but an event the very next day suggested not. My master's beta brother Gabriel came round, with the bacon that he had got from some special market run by farmers. According to my master, it tasted better from there.

The alpha was out the back, so our visitor just walked in.

“Ye Gods, Cassie, you're a bloody whale!” he said cheerfully.

It was the last thing he said for quite some time. My master's lower lip quivered in an ominous way, and he broke into tears. A split second later, a very naked and very mad alpha shot through into the main room and leaped onto the visitor.

+~+~+

To be fair, I understand that the alpha did pay for my master's brother's renewed stay in hospital.


	3. May 5th - 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day nears, and Dean gets ever more protective. And ever more whi... considerate of his omega. 
> 
> Shut up.

May 5th

They were naked again. And my master was watching the TV and crying.

“That was so beautiful!” he wailed. “So heart-rendingly beautiful.”

“Cas, it was Antiques Roadshow.”

“I know! So beautiful!”

The alpha said nothing.

“And stop rolling your eyes”, my master said.

“How can you see that from down there?” the alpha grumbled. My master sniggered.

“Down here is a very nice place”, he said.

“Well, I.... oh fuck, what are you doing?”

The alpha juddered violently as my master... well, I did not stay to see the outcome. And to think that the end result of all this would be a baby! Humans!

+~+~+

May 7th

“It's terrible!” I moaned as Ace and I sunned ourselves on the porch. His alpha master had come over, which was always amusing as Dean growled at him constantly despite his being a blood relative. Which meant that later my master would.... seriously, humans!

“The tearful stage is one of the worst”, Ace agreed. “When my omega master went through it, his alpha was all over the place. He was desperate to get him whatever he wanted, but was afraid to leave him in case he got even more upset. He brought your master that bacon he likes today, which was nice of him.”

“Is there any bacon my master does not like?” I observed. “He steals his alpha's rations every morning.”

Ace snickered for some reason.

“What?” I asked testily.

“Your alpha is not as dumb as he looks”, he said. “He does that deliberately, sharing out the bacon and then letting his mate have it all. Because he knows that makes him happy.”

I sighed. It looked that I might have to revise my opinion of the alpha up another notch. How tiresome!

+~+~+

May 12th

“Dean? What is this?”

The alpha yawned and looked up from the couch.

“What is what?” he asked, clearly confused. My master held out a tin.

“This”, he said. “It is not Columbo's usual brand.”

“The only place that sells it was shut for some reason”, the alpha said.

I glared at him. My master sourced only the very best food for me, far far better than the stuff I had had to endure in the shop. I mewed piteously.

“Deeeeaaan.....”

“Do you want me to go and get some more?” the alpha said hurriedly, glaring at me as he spoke. I sniggered at him, and his scowl deepened.

“Stop glaring at poor Columbo”, my master called from the kitchen. “We can get some when we go for a drive later. And we might call in on Gabriel to see how he is recovering.”

The alpha growled his displeasure at the mention of that name. For once, I shared his feelings.

“We could get some flowers for him”, he offered.

“He reacts badly to pollen and the like”, my master said. “We shall get him some sweets instead.”

The alpha smiled to himself.

“And no, you are not allowed to eat them all on the way there, Dean.”

“Dammit, Cas, get outta my head!”

I snickered again.

+~+~+

May 20th

Less than a month to go, my master had told the alpha that morning. His mate had spent the time dragging their bed down from the messy neen, as my master found it increasingly difficult to get up there now (the alpha had made a strange joke about looking forward to getting up there after the birth, and had been told it would be months before that would be allowed. 

I think it really annoyed the alpha that quivering his lip like that had no effect other than to make him look slightly constipated.

I went out for a walk with Ace that morning, and just as I was leaving my master suggested to his alpha that 'turnabout was fair play'. I was not quite sure what he meant by that but, judging from the way that the alpha was notably limping when I came back and had to have ointment applied that afternoon, I could have made a guess. 

I chose not to. Humans!

+~+~+

May 27th

The alpha had taken my master out for a drive, and they were walking back to the house together when it happened. I watched from the porch at their unlovely neighbor Gordon Walker came out to his car form some reason and peered over the fence.

“Ye Gods, Novak, you're huge!”

I suppose he thought that a solid wooden fence would have protected him, but when my master burst into tears, there was only going to be one outcome. Dean effortlessly vaulted the fence and was on the fleeing beta before he was halfway to his door. I watched as my master took some considerable time before whining for his alpha to return, leaving what was left of their neighbor to crawl back into the house. 

I do not think they paid for _his_ hospital care.

+~+~+

“Welcome to stage seven”, Ace said when he came round later. “Thankfully the last, but not the least. The bloat.”

“The what?” I asked, confused.

“When the omega human is nearing pregnancy, they nearly always start thinking about how awful they look. My omega master said he was like a barrage balloon, whatever one of those is.”

“That awful neighbor of theirs did not help”, I said. “Although regrettably, I am going to have to increase my opinion of the alpha.”

“Why?” Ace asked. “What did he do?”

“He told my master that he was twice as beautiful as usual because he had a second life inside him”, I said. “Sap! My master burst into tears again, but he was smiling, so it was okay.”

“Have they not found out what they are having?” Ace asked. “My omega master went to the hospital and they used a machine to tell them it would be a boy. No idea how, but humans can be smart at times.”

“True”, I said. “But on the other hand, you get my master's two neighbors, both as dumb as bricks.”

We both sunned ourselves and watched the alpha refilling the bird-food dispensers (I had no idea why my master fed birds, but I knew that he was not the sort to be happy if I went after them, so I only hunted them away from the house). It was quiet and calm, a peaceful Sunday afternoon and...

There was a sudden cry from the house.


	4. May 27th – June 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And.... there's a baby!

May 27th

The alpha was trembling again.

“I'm sorry”, my master said (again). “But opening the fridge and finding we were out of bacon.... it upset me just a bit.”

“Just a bit?” the alpha snapped. “Hell, Cas, I thought.... I thought this was it.”

“The baby is not due for another three weeks”, my master said. “And omega pregnancies are usually very punctual. I am sorry I scared you.”

“Who's scared?” the alpha demanded.

My master just looked at him.

“Shut up!” the alpha grumbled.

“I did not say anything”, my master pointed out.

“Yeah, but you have a bloody loud silence!”

+~+~+

May 30th

My master had gone out for a drive with Gabriel. This was very odd, although my master had said that he wanted to get out of the house occasionally or he would go 'stir-crazy'. I was not sure how a pregnancy led to hectic cooking, and asked Ace about it. He snickered.

“One of those daft human expressions”, he said disdainfully. “My omega master had it during his pregnancy; it meant he wanted to get out of the house from time to time, because doing nothing was driving him mad.”

“What's wrong with doing nothing?” I wondered.

“As I said, humans are weird”, Ace scoffed. “Who's that?”

I looked up from where we were sunning ourselves on the porch. A small white van had pulled up, and a girl wearing jeans and a horrible plaid shirt that was almost as bad as some of the alpha's had gotten out. She had a large and heavy black case with her, and she must have been strong because she lifted it effortlessly. She walked up to the door, which the alpha opened before she got there.

“Blockers”, Ace said.

“What?”

“She's wearing scent-blockers”, he said.

My eyes narrowed. If the alpha was playing fast and loose with my master, then someone was getting clawed in the balls next time he slept. The fact that he looked anxiously around before ushering her into the house made me even more suspicious.

+~+~+

My master arrived back half an hour later, and the alpha was waiting for him on the porch. Ace had had to go home for lunch, so it was left to me to stare suspiciously at Dean.

“I, uh, got a surprise for you, Cas.”

The omega looked as worried as I felt. He sniffed the air warily. Despite the blockers, he knew someone was in the house.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I know how tou... sensitive you feel about your appearance”, the alpha said. “So I asked Charlie to dig out a photographer for us. She'll take a picture of all three of us before the baby arrives.”

And there went the quivering lip.

“Dean....”

“You;re so beautiful”, the alpha said quickly, “especially bearing my pup. I want a special memento of this moment. You, me and Junior as....”

He got no further because my master burst into tears. Fortunately he was smiling, otherwise I might have had to make sure that 'Junior' remained an only child.

+~+~+

May 31st

“That was really good for an alpha”, Ace said when I told him about it later. “My alpha master is terrible with things like that, though he tries.”

“The alpha calls them 'chick flick' moments”, I said. “That's the type of movie he always complains about, but watches to please his mate.”

Ace just stared at me.

“And when his mate is out”, I grinned.

+~+~+

June 18th

The big day (hopefully). Except for me, it was all a bit of a let-down. I went out for a morning stroll, and came back to find the house empty except for my master's annoying brother and neighbor. And a cat-basket.

I hissed at him.

“Cassie and his alpha have gone to the hospital”, he told me, eying me warily. “No cats allowed there, you flea-ridden fur-ball. I'm looking after you until they get back.”

What did he call me? Right!

+~+~+

June 21st

“Not to worry”, Ace said cheerfully. “They always keep omegas in three days after a birth. My omega master is fetching them home today.”

I had spent the last few days with my friend, after dealing with my master's annoying brother. I had let myself be taken to his house but, once released there, I had let my inner tiger out, tearing round the place and scratching my master's brother whenever I got the chance (he had quickly learned that shorts were a bad idea anywhere around me). Then I had come here, where Ace's masters had looked after me.

“Will they be back yet?” I wondered. Ace shook his head.

“My omega master only left for the hospital ten minutes ago”, he said. “He said it's half an hour away, so they'll be some time.”

“I wonder what they got?” I mused. Alphas, I knew, thought that they should beget alphas, although my master's mate had at least had the good sense not to say anything like that. In fact, what with the photographer and everything, he had been almost acceptable.

“We'll know shortly”, my friend said.

+~+~+

We were both waiting on the porch when Samandriel's car pulled up, and the alpha got out. He immediately went and helped out my master, who was carrying a large basket-thing which, I guessed, contained the new arrival. My master smiled as he approached the house.

“Columbo”, he said. “Have you been a good boy for your master?”

“He has not!” Gabriel called from over the fence. “Vicious little fur-ball attacked me!”

“ _Good_ cat!” the alpha praised. 

My master and his mate thanked Samandriel, who then left. We all went inside the house, and I got my first look at the new arrival to the house. Definitely an alpha.

“Columbo”, my master said, “meet Jensen.”

I sniffed disdainfully. What sort of name was that to give to the poor kid?

"Dean chose the name", my master told me.

Oh well. So much for thinking better of the alpha.


End file.
